Ren and Nora Cook a Tasty, Nutritious meal together
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Ren and Nora try their hands at couple cooking. Ren knows all the best methods, of course.


_Ah what a lovely afternoon in Team JNPR's room. The sun was shining through the window, birds could be heard from outside and everything was just generally at peace, nothing coming remotely close to disrupting it. The room lay quiet and still, not a sound to be heard except for what someone could only identify as jars and tubs being placed on a metal counter. Who was cooking?_

 _Why the chef of JNPR himself, Lie Ren of course. He was currently wearing his chef hat and signature pink apron with the words "Please do nothing to the cook" on the front in white letters, signifying that he must be allowed to cook in peace. Though that was a lie this time… As he prepared what seemed to be a huge batch of ingredients including vegetables, fruit, herbs, spices, liquids and sauces, Ren looked over behind him at the kitchen table, nodding in confirmation of something._

 _That something on the dinner table just happened to be Nora Valkyrie who was in a very favourable position or herself. Nora was currently naked and laying on her upper back, the rest of her body pointing up towards the air. Her legs were spread wide and held down to the table by tight ropes, keeping them there with her private areas fully exposed to the rest of the room. Looking up to the ceiling through the window her legs made, Nora was smiling widely and eagerly awaiting a special treat. Ren was going to make some of his home cooking and she was allowed to be the big help; The thing that stored and prepared the food._

 _Ren turned around to face his workstation, Nora, walking towards her with an opened jar of small pickles and a bowl full of egg yolks. This would be the perfect dish. Placing the egg filled bowl down for now, looked down from behind Nora at her private region, inspecting her vagina and anus silently, making sure they were perfect for the job. And oh how they were… Dipping his middle and pointer finger into the jar, Ren pinched and picked out a good sized pickle, one that was obviously bigger than the rest. Placing the jar down, he kept his neutral expression on his face and began to move his hand down to Nora's asshole, the pickle aiming right for it. Prodding Nora's tight entrance with the slimy vegetable, Ren started pushing in further, the pickle now penetrating Nora's anus and sliding into it, the wetness helping but the rough, bumpy exterior of the vegetable making it rather pleasurable._

 _Nora yelped out as the pickle was pushed inside her ass, clenching her fists and curling her toes as it violated her, making her feel so good and helpful._ "Nnnnng…. Oooh Ren~"

 _Ren didn't respond or react, instead fully pushing the pickle into his work place, letting it disappear as Nora's asshole tightened and closed up once more. Satisfied with the pickle's work, Ren placed the jar down and sealed it shut, moving it to the side as he would no longer need it. Now, he turned his attention to the bowl of egg yolks. First off, Ren picked up a nearby plastic funnel and lifted it over Nora's now dripping wet pussy, pushing now and penetrating her with the long tip, keeping it firmly held in there. Now with easy access, Ren picked up his big plastic bowl of egg and lifted it up to the funnel, aiming them both edge to edge. He then began to gently tip the bowl over, the egg inside plopping into the funnel and slowly draining down, down, down into the cavernous depths of Nora's vagina, leaving nothing left in the funnel afterwards._

"Mmmmmmph… R-Reeeen! Yes!" _Nora cried out as she felt her pussy be filled up nicely with the wet, gooey egg yolks, feeling them slosh around inside of her. It was great…_

"Hmmmm…" _Ren merely replied with a simple hum, acknowledging his current progress and pulling over more ingredients. This time, Ren was carrying in his hands a small tangerine and a bottle of hot sauce, both brand new from only being bought today. Wanting to start of easy, Ren placed the hot sauce down and yanked the funnel from Nora's cunt, making her twitch and yelp as he dropped it to the ground. Simply and not putting up a fuss, Ren moved the descent sized tangerine and put it over Nora's sopping wet pussy before pushing down, slowly managing to get the citrus fruit halfway in. Stretching and gaping Nora's cunt hole, Ren gave the small orange fruit one last nudge before it was practically sucked in on its ow, now living with the eggs in Nora's vagina._

 _Throughout this act, Nora was groaning and screaming Ren's name as her muscles were forced to retract to make room for this foreign fruit invading her lady parts._ _Her pussy was left gapping for a few seconds before slowly closing up once more behind the tangerine, sealing it inside._

 _Ren nods and even grunts quietly as the tangerine goes down the intended hole, just to soften it up a bit. Now came the hot sauce. Picking up the bright red bottle, Ren lifted it up to Nora and stuck the little nozzle into her asshole, wiggling it to get more of it in. Once the bottle tip was nice and snug in there, Ren grabbed the base of the bottle and suddenly squeezed down as hard as he could, sending hot sauce pouring all the way down Nora's anus, spreading all down her fleshy inner walls as it went in._

 _Nora moaned for just a second… Before it hit. Her entire lower half was suddenly on fire or at least felt like it, the hot sauce sizzling and causing extreme pain throughout her rectum and asshole, the burning sensation causing her to scream._ "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAH!" _Her screams echoed through the room as tears poured down her face, unable to move due to the ropes. The hot sauce had to calm down._

 _Ren, not fazed in the slightest by Nora's cries of agony, pulled the now empty hot sauce bottle out of her ass and tossed it away into the trash, nodding as he continued to let the hot sauce do its work inside Nora and around the pickle lodged in there from before._

 _The burning continued for a solid minute, Nora's screams only increasing in volume as she felt like her inner walls were burnt and melting. By now though, she had become numb to the burning, the sauce leaving her entire rectum enflamed and incredibly red and raw. She breathed shakily, looking up at Ren with tears in her eyes and a small smile._ "I… I did… Good… Right…?"

"Yes you did, Nora. Just two more things." _Ren replied with his own little smile, reassuring her that things would be alright. He walked back over to Nora, now holding a small bundle of basil leaves in his hand. He smiled gently and moved them forward, using his pointer finger to push the soft bundle of leaves into Nora's still wet vagina, letting the leaves soak up some of her juices on the way down. After pushing them in nice and deep, Ren pulled his finger out and sighed contently, happy with the ingredients he put in._

"W-what… What now, Ren? You said there were two more things." _Nora asked up curiously, her rear end and womanhood now filled up with all sorts of ingredients._

 _Ren simply smiled and walked away, heading towards the dorm room door. He switched the light off, leaving the room in complete darkness as well as Nora._ "Now, we wait for them to be ready." _He replied ominously, opening the door and heading outside, locking it behind him._

 _And so Nora was left upside down and tied to the table in complete darkness, her holes ruined and now incubating food inside of her. She wouldn't have it any other way._


End file.
